Trapped Love
by BlondeVeo
Summary: When Bulma fixes the GR for Vegeta something happens thet sends them to another world!And who is this weird creature trying to study them and take Bulma away from Vegeta? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Faulty GR

Trapped Love  
  
This is my first Story so I hope you all like it!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
Faulty GR  
  
"Finally!" a young lavender haired woman yelled while twisting the last screw on her machine. "Now maybe that 'Prince of all Monkeys' will stop bugging me about it."  
  
As if on Q the prince himself walked outside to see how things were going. "Are you done with my gravity room yet woman?" hollered Vegeta as a walked over to her. "Yes actually know come inside so I can show you how to work the new upgrades" Bulma commented back.  
  
"Alright fine" Vegeta said  
  
Ounce they got inside Bulma explained how to use the new upgrades and how they work. "All right Woman you can leave already" Vegeta said while growing impatient  
  
"Okay see ya later Veggie-chan" Bulma giggled while a mad voice in her head screamed 'How dare that selfish aragont pig! He didn't even say thank you!!!'  
  
"What did you just call me Woman!?" Vegeta yelled  
  
"I called you Veggie-chan because you never call me Bulma! What do I need to spell it out for you?? And besides you didn't even thank me for all my hard work!!!"  
  
"Woman don't EVER call me that again is that clear?"  
  
"Well Veg-  
Bulma was suddenly cut off when the room started to shake violently  
  
"What the hell is going on Woman??!!" Vegeta yelled while trying to keep balance.  
  
"I have no i-dea Vegeta!"  
Then the shaking stopped and they both let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well that was odd I wonder if it was an earthquake?" Bulma wondered out loud.  
  
Vegeta stepped behind Bulma and shoved her to the door.  
  
"Woman leave already I need to train!"  
  
"Alright im going al-"Yet again Bulma was cut off when the GR room tilted on its side.Bulma went flying into Vegeta rather fast and they landed on the back wall.  
In the process Bulma had hit her head on a control while flying back ward and her head was now all bloody!  
  
Vegeta glanced down, trying to figure out what was going on when he saw Bulma laying on his lap.  
  
"O Kami what the hell is happenin-"Vegeta was cut off too when the room re- turned around and he along with Bulma were thrown to the floor. Before he new it all went black and neither of them knew that they were now far from home.  
  
that is the end of chapter 1!! What did you think??? I will try to make the next chapters longer! Review me so I know at least someone read it! And Angel I hope you read this too! (  
  
Blonde Veo 


	2. The Scientist

Trapped Love  
  
Chapter 2  
The Scientist  
  
About 4 hours later Vegeta awoke to a loud clang.  
He looked around and saw that he was strapped tightly to a Ki resistant chair.  
His first thoughts were 'were is the woman, not that really care but...'  
  
He suddenly heard a soft moan from behind him. He turned his head around as far as the chair would let him and saw Bulma ! She was Strapped to the back wall by all fours (think of the letter X ) and her feet weren't touching the ground. She was still unconscious but the blood on her head was gone know.  
  
"hey woman" Vegeta whispered "Woman wake up" getting a little louder "WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled getting frusterated "WOMAN DAMIT ANSWER ME!!" she still did not move  
  
"She wont hear you Vegeta" A ratty old voice infront of him said. Vegeta turned his head around sharply and saw an old orange peeling creature standing in front of him.  
"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta questioned "What did you do to her and further more WHERE THE HELL AM I!!"  
  
"Calm down Vegeta my name is Shinklow and I am a scientist and I would like to study the behavior of you and your –ahem 'woman'" he stated.  
  
"Hell no, I am not a scientist's guiney pig and you still have not answered my questions...AND SHE ISNT MY WOMAN!!"  
  
"Alright I injected her with a sleeping fluid that should ware off anytime now." He stated while walking over to Bulma and brushing his hands softly up and down her sleeping face.  
  
"GET YOUR DIRTY RINKLY HANDS OFF HER NOW!!" Vegeta screamed. He tried to power up but his power started to drain because of the chair.  
  
Shinklow backed up a little and commented  
"You are on a planet called Sulya. I put a chip in the gravity chamber that this beautiful scientist built for you, and I teleported it along with you 2 both here.  
  
"HELL NO YOU CRAZED SHIT HEAD NOW LET ME GO!!"Yelled Vegeta and he again tried to power up. "Hush Vegeta you 2 have no choice. Each day you will be brought here for daily studies and then some tissue samples regular behavior pattern tests ...ect."  
  
Vegeta was about to comment back but there was a sudden high pitch scream!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU??" Screamed a very now awake Bulma  
  
Since Bulma was behind Vegeta she could not see him which did not help the situation.  
  
"Please calm down Miss Bulma I am-"Shinklow was cut offby Bulma's hysatracal screaming/crying.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT??!!AND WHERE IS VEGETA!!!??" Tears were streaming down her face she had never been so scarred in her life and she was in pain from the cuffs that were holding her to the wall. Looking forward all she could see has a large iron block that was about 10 ft tall (Vegeta is not that tall and right know pretend he is trying to escape)  
  
Then Shinklow started thinking 'she must not be able to see Vegeta and that is why she is crying. Well I might as well have some fun with her' Shinklow snapped his fingers and a large piece of fabric went at Vegeta's mouth so he could not speak.  
Vegeta in question snarled at him. He was beyond mad how dare this creature do this to him! He needed to get out of this chair but how? He started to examine the chair when something caught his eye.  
  
Shinklow slowly strode over to Bulma and got right in her face. "Who is this Vegeta?" He questioned her. "O you must mean that man that was in the GR with you. Well do not worry we disposed of him right away so he would not cause any problems for us.  
  
"you mean you KILLED him??" Now Bulma was very afraid. "Vegeta cant be dead if he is there is no hope for me I mean maybe he wouldn't even save me from this guy but still...HE CANT BE DEAD!'  
"Your lying you have to be Vegeta cant be dead!" "O yes he is quit dead his body was thrown into the furnus that is heating this room."  
  
The tears that Bulma had shed before were now pouring out of her eyes she felt sick She was alone nobody was there to help her.  
  
"Miss Breifs? I am sorry did he mean something to you?" I sly grin appered on his face. 'obviously not, you shall be mine' he started to glide his hands through her hair and around her neck.  
  
Vegeta suddenly felt much fear in the room. He tried to turn his head but the mouth strap was holding him still he needed to hurry with what he was doing. 'That thing will pay for touching her he tought'  
  
Bulma tried to pull her head away from him but the restraints were too much she couldn't move really at all! 'What I am going to do! Maybe if I tell him he was my boyfriend he will stop maybe the people here have honor against that kind of stuff...-" Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when one of this creatures hands slipped down to her shoulder and inside her shirt.  
  
She screamed as loud as she could she would not be raped "STOP PLEASE STOP!!! VEGETA WAS MY MM-"  
  
A strong energy balst hit the doctor and then four more went for her restraints! Bulma fell to the ground sobbing. She pulled her legs up to her face and started to shake 'what do I do and where did that come from'  
  
Shinklow stood up un affected by the blast and turned towards wheret the smoke was clearing from.  
  
The smoke cleared and Vegeta stood there with one hand out. He had a scowl on his face showing he was NOT happy.  
  
Bulma peeked up from her knees and saw Vegeta!! "VE-VEGTA!!??" She got up as fast as she could and ran to him.  
  
She instantly wrapped her arms around him and Vegeta put one arm around her.  
  
"She is MY MATE!" Vegeta finished for her "and if you ever touch her again I WILL KILL YOU!"he screamed at the doctor while suconsiously pulling Bulma closer.  
  
well that was the second chapter!!How was it?? I wont do another chapter until I have at least 7 reveiws but hey isn't it exciting!WHAT A CLIFFY??!! Review if you want me to update!! BlondeVeo 


	3. Intentions

_Hey thanks for all the reveiws and sorry it took so long for me to update wont happen again I promise!_  
  
Trapped Love  
  
** Chapter 3  
** ** Intentions  
  
**Vegeta was ready to rip every damn alien in the building apart he was so mad!  
  
"How did you escape my ki-resistant chair!?" Shinklow asked astonished that he was able to get free from a chair that He himself had designed.  
  
"Lets just say it is a good thing the woman here wheres hair pins!" Vegeta replied back while holing up one of Bulma's black hair pins. "It must have fallen on you when the gravity room was moving" Bulma suddenly forgot her danger walst in Vegeta's arms  
  
"A mere 'pin' took out my chair???!"  
  
"Yea that's right you old shit head now you had better give us a space ship to get beack to earth before I blast your damn head off!" Vegeta pulled Bulma closer and Put a hand out infornt of him forming a ki ball about the size of the scientist's head.  
  
"O you really think that it is that easy to escape from me and my plans for you 2? Well think again I could have you both killed with a snap of my fingers cause you see I feel no pain whats so ever, now Vegeta I suggest you release Bulma here so I may talk to her privetly and you can then go to the living courters I have prepaired for you 2"  
  
Bulma gripped Vegeta closer to her. She didn't want to speak with him, if he could not feel pain and he tried to rape her again there would be no way for her top escape!  
  
Vegeta felt here hold on tighter and he already knew she did not want to talk to him alone. "There is no way I would leave her alone with you!After what you did last time I doubt I will let her out of my site again!" Vegeta was pissed that the scientist would even ask that after what he did before  
  
"Sorry Vegeta but if you wont release her then I guess I must do it myself" Shinklow disappeared behind Vegeta and tried to pull his arms off Bulma "NO PLEASE STOP LEAVE US ALONE" Bulma was crying now because Vegeta was struggling holding on to her and she was also loosing her grip too!  
  
"LAY OFF YOU HORNY FREAK! I WILL NOT RELEASE HER TO YOU! Vegeta suddenly released one of his hands from Bulma and punched Shinklow in the face  
  
Shinklow wobbled back a little and then snapped his fingers "If you wont let me do it then how about this then?"  
  
there was a soft click from behind Vegeta and then suddelf his grasp on Bulma started to fall again. Bulma grbbed his hand and put her arm around him trying to hold him up "Vegeta are you okay what is goin on? Her face was soaked with tears  
  
Vegeta turned around and pulled out a needle from his back "What is this you - he couldn't finish his sentence because he fainted He fell over on top of Bulma  
  
Bulma who was still crying was now on the floor with Vegta on top of her. Hey it felt nice to her but not in this type ot situation.  
  
Vegeta groaned when Bulma moved and then he picked his head up and got off of Bulma "Vegeta? Are you alright??"  
  
Vegeta glanced down at Bulma as she was on the floor and out randomly picked her up and brought her to Shinklow  
  
"Thank you Vegeta I knew my mind control formula would com in handy with you!" Shinklow gladly took her and held her (like cradle that's what they are doin) His right hand should have been on her head but somehow found their way to her breast and his other arm should have been at her knees found her butt. He started to carrie her off to a succluded room.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! LET GO YOU FREAK STOP STOP STOP!!! VEGTA SNAP OUT OF IT PLEASE VEGETA!" She screamed  
  
Vegeta who had just been standing there herd her scream and snapped out of his trance He looked over to wear the rinkly thing was and saw the woman pleading at him to come and take her back Tears were dripping from her neck and down Shinklows coat  
  
Vegeta sped over to them quickly and blocked the entrance to the room, but not before noticing were Shinklow had his hands.  
  
He quickly punched him in the face and rippewd Bulma from his grip  
  
"Vegeta! Please don't let him take me again!" Bulma passed out in his arms from crying so much she was exausted  
  
"First you try and rape my mate, then you use mind control on me to get my mate, and now you try and FEEL HER UP!!! YOU FREAKEN BASTERD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Vegeta was sooo mad he pulled Bulma so close to him that it was almost painfull.  
  
"I shall tell you another time perhaps Vegeta but right now i need to rest I will see you tomarrow" Shinklow slowly walked from the room and 12 gaurds appeared  
  
"What do you idiots want?" Vegeta started to float up into the ceiling and stopped in the upper corner protectively holding Bulma up with him.  
  
The guards spread out and started to attack Vegeta watched all the gaurds he could until he noticed 'whait there were 12 werent ther' He turned suddenly his body paralyzed  
  
That idiot guard shot him with a paralising needle "Damn it!!" Vegeta fell to the floor but tilted his body so that he landed on the floor instead of the frail woman he held  
  
The gaurds picked them up and started out the room. Vegeta watched the many doors they walked by and then thry stoped at a rather large one  
  
The guards literally picked Him and Bulma up and threw them into the room and again Vegeta only felt the pain of the fall. He then fell asleep with Bulma in his arms on the floor. He didn't care where he was at the moment as long as they were safe.  
  
_ Hey there was the 3rd chapter!! What do you think?? I hope I get lots o reviews for this one and sorry I took so long for me to update you see it was my sisters birthday....snores  
  
Well anyways Review my story if you like it and Angel and Vix Hope you read It and review too aswell  
  
**NOTE**: If any fan does not like my story then please don't send me a bad review or I will send one back to you with bad words!! BEWARE!_


	4. What should we do?

_Hey thank you for all the great reviews! Well here is the forth chapter!!! ENJOY!:  
_  
**Trapped Love  
  
Chapter 4  
What should we do?**  
  
Sometime later:  
  
'Where am I, why do I feel so tired??' Bulma groaned softly 'am I dead, whats going on?' Bulma opened her eyes and glanced about shortly. "Ow my damn head hurts' She opened her eyes once again and felt two strong arms around her lower body.  
She looked down and noticed that she was on top of Vegeta.  
  
'that's right know I remember' she softly pulled Vegeta's arms off her and stood up. She looked around the room and noticed that it was about the size of her room along with two doors leading else where.  
  
The room had a large bed, a small 2 person table, small kitchen in the corner, and 2 dressers.  
  
She slowly walked over to the first door and peered inside. It was a large bathroom with a sink, toilet (along with toilettries)a shower and a extra bathtub, there was also a walkin closet with 2 female and male formal outfits were hanging up.  
  
"I wonder what those are for??' Bulma thought out loud.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and glanced in the dressers. Inside was some weird clothing for males and Females.  
  
"What is all this abou-"she forgot all about Vegeta!  
  
She quickly ran back to Vegeta but on the way stumbled cause her head hurt so bad. She sat down next to him and looked at him  
  
'I must be sleeping! What a great time to sleep I mean we don't even know where we are! I wonder why HE said I was his mate?? Does he like me or something?? No this is Vegeta and besides I like Yamacha right??' Vegeta suddenly stirred.  
  
He rolled onto his other side and moaned softly then flipped back to normal.  
  
Bulma looked confused 'why did he moan?' she looked at his arm and saw blood running down it! "Oh no!" Bulma dashed up and ran to the mini kitchen  
  
"There has to be some sort of First aid kit here!" She was franticly looking through all the cupboards but found nothing not even a band aid!  
  
She ran back to Vegeta and ripped her shirt slightly at the bottom and wrapped it around the scratches. 'He must have gotten those when That THING tried to pull us apart... Vegeta was so brave, I mean protecting me like that No he was probably just doing it to look tough"  
  
She stood up and walked to the other door, she tried to pull it open but noticed it was locked from the outside and Hey there weren't ANY windows in the room but there was a small TV in the wall by the door with some buttons on the bottom of it.  
  
'Ill take a shower I guess and then go back to sleep until Vegeta wakes up then we can decide what is going on' She walked to the shower and got in, After the shower she rapped on of the 2 towels (that were there) around her and walked back to the dressers.  
  
She pulled out a pair of silky looking panties and a nightgown looking thing and set them on the dresser for a second she checked back at Vegeta and saw that he was still sleeping and so she slipped the clothes on and got into the rather UNcomfy bed  
  
'These aliens sleep on rocks or something' she wondered. Slowly she fell asleep hoping Vegeta woke up soon.  
  
'Wake up, Wake up you ass you don't know where you are' Vegeta slowly opened his eyes sleepily. "Where the Hell am I!" he wondered then it hit him 'O that's right I am on this stupid planet with the woman and that Horny scientist'  
  
Vegeta woke up and glanced at his surroundings. He saw the bed and the table, kitchen and the now open bathroom/door.  
  
He got up and walked to the Kitchen "Damn I am Hungry" He opened a cupboard and found some Alien type food "Well I will wait for the woman to make this, HEY where is she anyways"  
  
He glanced at the ground and saw a towel and walked to the bathroom and noticed the room was slightly hot still.  
  
"She must have showered, I mean I would have too if some Wrinkly thing felt me up, not that that would happen any ways' He looked in the mirror and looked at himself briefly but then did a double take  
  
He had a pink scrap of clothing around his arm and noticed the blood slowly seeping through it. There were some clothes on the floor in the bathroom to and they were women's clothes 'the woman must have wrapped my arm with some cloth from her shirt'  
  
He exited the bathroom and strolled over to the bed and noticed that she was sound asleep in it. Her hair was all over her face and pillow (long hair in this story) he sat down next to her and brushed the hair from her face.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and Vegeta pulled back VERY fast.  
  
"VVegeta?" She slowly sat up and yawned  
  
"Woman I am hungry make me something to eat!" Vegeta got up and walked to the bathroom and got in the shower.  
  
"What is his problem?? Well I got nothing better to do might as well do it. I'll talk to him when he comes out 'Why did he look a little startled when I got up though...hmmm' She pulled out a noodle looking dish and started searching for a pan.  
  
'Why did I touch her? Its like I couldn't pull away!' Vegeta got in the shower and turned the water hotter he needed to get her out of his mind.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma knocked on the door of the bathroom loudly "Vegeta your food is ready!"  
  
She sat down at the table with a glass of water and a small helping of food for herself in front of her.  
  
Vegeta climbed out of the shower and dried himself with his ki and pulled on his blue training gear (gloves and boots too) and exited the bathroom.  
  
"About time you got out of there! What where you thinking about??" Bulma asked him while trying the food.  
  
"None of your Business Onna!" Vegeta sat down at the table and started to inhale his food.  
  
"Hey Vegeta how are we going to get outta here??" Bulma pushed her plate to him in disgust the food tasted like shit!  
  
Vegeta finished wolfing down his food and walked to an empty wall. "I will blast us out Woman that's how!"  
  
Vegeta powered up a ki-attack and aimed it for the wall. He was of course a little oblivious when Bulma got up and stood a few feet away from him  
  
He shot the ball at the wall and .....it bounced off! It was coming back at him or so he thought...Bulma walked up behind him and Vegeta suddenly jumped out of the way!  
  
Bulma was left there in front of the ball! "Woman! Move your ass quike!" Vegeta Yelled at her but she just stood there staring at the wall!  
  
He sped over to her fast and jumped in front of her. Bulma fell to the ground in surprise and snapped out of her trance!  
  
"VEGETA!"Bulma sat up and looked over to where Vegeta was.  
  
Vegeta had his arms in front of his face and put them down when the smoke from the ball cleared up.  
  
He turned around sharply and walked angrily over to Bulma.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing! You could have died! Don't ever stand by me when I am using Ki-balls again!" Vegeta yelled down at her (she is still on the floor)  
  
"Well SORRY! How was I to know that the ball would deflect!" She stood up angrily and walked back to her glass of water.  
  
Vegeta watched her walk back to the table and finally noticed what she was wearing! She had on a VERY pale yellow nighty that was practicley see through and it barely covered her butt! 'What the hell is she wearing! Where the damn did she get it! NO Stop thinking this even if she does look damn hot doesn't mean she really is- NO STOP!'  
  
"Woman what the hell are you wearing! You look like a Slut! Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at her.  
  
"It is a nighty that I found in one of the dressers. Why do I look like a slut? I thought I looked cute in it??" She strolled over to Vegeta and got right in his face!  
  
"BESIDES IM NOT GOING TO SLEEP IN THE SAME CLOTHES THAT CREATURE FELT ME UP IN!" she screamed in his face  
  
"Well you still look like a Slut!" Vegeta walked back over to the bed and layed down.  
  
"HEY!" Bulma walked over to him and poked him on the chest.  
  
"What?" he said gruffly  
  
"Um why did you tell that scientist that I was your mate?" Bulma sat down next to him and looked at him (his eyes are closed hes dozing)  
  
"What?" Vegeta opened his eyes and sat up. "Remember when you shot that freak and I ran to you? You said 'she is my mate'. Why did you say that?"  
  
"I said that so that he wouldn't try anything on you, otherwise if I let him 'take' you, YOU would never shut up with your crying!" Vegeta layed back down and closed his eyes again.  
  
"you mean you wouldn't care if he DID as long as you wouldn't have to listen to me afterwards!!?? YOU FUCKING BASTERED!" Tears started to swell up in her eyes and she got up and ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.  
  
"HEY WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE!" HEY WOMAN GET BACK OUT HERE NOW!" Vegeta got up and walked over to the bathroom. He was about to knock when he herd sobbing coming from the inside.  
  
"Just leave sob me alone Vegeta sob I don't ever...WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Bulma cried in the tub and planned to stay that way for a while.  
  
_ well that was chapter 4! I hope you like it! I will try to update as soon as possible! Just as long as I get at least 6 reviews for the story!   
  
Hey Vix and Angel! How do you like it???? I think I did pretty well on this chapter! I already know what will happen next!  
  
NEXT TIME: vegeta and bulma meet the scientist again and will Vegeta and Bulma make up???  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
BlondeVeo!!!_


	5. Preperations

_Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update but here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!!_

Trapped Love

Chapter 5

Preparations

"Woman open the damn door! It has been 3 fucken hours! Come on already!" Vegeta banged on the bathroom door again after trying for three hours.

"......" there was no reply.

"Woman! I know you are in there! Open up! If you open up now then I will make sure that, that freak doesn't touch you at all." Vegeta finally stopped banging and tried to listen and hear what she was doing. He started hearing slow breathing...

'she must be sleeping, ill but she got tired from crying' Vegeta thought. He inspected the door and studied the hinges and then ripped them off. The door came down and he caught it and placed it against the wall.

He looked in and saw that she was indeed fast asleep in the bathtub. He walked over to her and gently picked her up and walked back to the other room. He placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket.

'I guess I'll just meditate for a while' Vegeta thought, he wasn't really tired so he sat in a chair and started to meditate.

Bulma soon after started fidgeting and then opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times and then sat up She looked around and noticed that Vegeta was sitting very still on a chair with his eyes closed. 'I wonder how long I was- no wait that bastard practically said that he wouldn't care if I got rapped or not! But if he didn't than why did he spaz before with that freaky scientist??'

Bulma shook her head out of her thoughts and went to the kitchen area and grabbed a soda looking thing and sat down next to Vegeta.

'He looks so peaceful... is he sleeping?' Bulma poked him gently on the arm and when he didn't move she just opened the drink and took a big chug.

"Woman are you done with your pathetic sobbing now?" Vegeta opened one eye and looked at her

Bulma spit her drink all over him she was so scared that he suddenly spoke like that!

"Vegeta!? I thought you were sleeping!"

Vegeta growled and wiped some of the slim off his face and stud up and walked to the bathroom not bothering with the door.

"OH MY GOSH VEGETA I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!" Bulma ran in by Vegeta and helped him wipe the drink off his face.

Vegeta looked up from the sink and glared hard at her "So that's what I get huh?" Bulma commented while still wiping some from his hair "I am trying to help you and all you do is glare!" Bulma stopped abruptly and walked to the table and sat down.

"Well if you hadn't have spit your sugary flavored liquid at me then I wouldn't be mad right now!" Vegeta slammed the door to the bathroom shut "IM TAKING A DAMN SHOWER!" He yelled as the shower turned on.

"What ever Vegeta" Bulma sat there for a couple minutes and decided to check out the computer gadget by the door. She looked at the different buttons and decided to push one.

Her finger was right about to touch the button when the screen came on and that UGLY scientists Face came on!

Bulma let out an ear piercing scream 'I didn't even touch the damn button' she thought.

Vegeta during this time was just about down with his shower when he heard a loud scream! He dashed out of the bathroom EXTREMLY FAST only to see Bulma looking at the TV thingy and that scientist's face on it!

Bulma stopped screaming for a second only to look up at Vegeta and then let out another ear piercing scream and ran to the bed and hid under the covers.

Vegeta looked down and noticed he was...naked. "Fucking Great!"

He calmly walked back to the bathroom grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself then walked back over to the TV and wait for the rusty old thing to say something. "Well!" he said impatiently.

"Oh Vegeta sorry about that I didn't mean to frighten Miss. Bulma over there but I paged you to tell you that your first daily tests will begin in a half hour. I will send a guard to retrieve you and NO messing around! Just calmly walk with the guard to the studies lab and nothing will happen, alright? Anyways I suggest you get clothed before you leave there is an outfit over there on the dresser that I would like you to wear Vegeta and there is also one for Bulma too" He said slyly "Of course she can come in that see-through night gown if she wants too I suppose" He licked his upper lip

"Hell no! Now I suggest you give me a ship so that we can leave NOW! Vegeta yelled!

"Vegeta! Just agree with him for now!" Bulma yelled and plopped her head up from the bed. "There isn't anything we can do right now so let it go!"

"Fine! Whatever" Vegeta turned back to the scientist and noticed he was staring at Bulma. 'Well couldn't blame him the view is good- wait what am I thinking"

"Woman lay back down for a second!" Vegeta got in the view of the TV to block the perverted things view. Hey they were supposed to be mates...well when the doctor was around. He put a scowl on his face and waited for the freak to leave. Bulma laid back down on her back and waited.

Shinklow looked disappointed at first but then shook his head and turned his attention back to Vegeta.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something? Shinklow said in a very disturbing way. "I mean you ARE mates right?"

"Yes actually! Vegeta sneered "I was just about to take her for the 5th time since we got here! And Trust me! It's good" Vegeta said the last part with a smirk 'that should make him made'

Bulma stiffened when she heard Vegeta say that 'Now I know that was not something he HAD to say! I'm starting to think he really doesn't want anyone to touch me' Bulma pondered more on her thoughts.

Shinklow scowled VERY deeply and shared his old teeth at Vegeta "You joke!" He screamed!

"Why would I joke she is MY mate. I mean I can have her when ever I want!" Vegeta backed off from the TV and stridded over to Bulma's laying form. He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her up onto him and held her gently.

Bulma let him pick her up and sat on Vegeta and started thinking again 'Calm down Calm down he is just doing this so that, that freak will leave us alone! Hey wait Vegeta is still in his towel!'

"That better not be a brag" Shinklow yelled at Vegeta.

"Oh it was old man! Now could you please leave I mean we only have a 'half hour' to do this so GO already!" Vegeta said calmly at him and then laid Bulma back on the bad and started to crawl on top of her. He looked her in the eye and mouthed to her to stay calm. Bulma nodded slightly and watched him straddle her waist.

"......BE READY!" Shinklow screamed not wanting to see the scene before him and then the screen flickered off.

_How was that??!! I thought that chapter was awesome but yea! I have done another chapter too see read the next one too!_

_BlondeVeo_


	6. Lets GO!

**Trapped Love**

**Chapter 6- Lets Go!**

**Last time-**

"......BE READY!" Shinklow screamed not wanting to see the scene before him and then the screen flickered off.

Bulma and Vegeta let out a sigh of relief

"Finally he is gone I thought he would never leave!" Bulma yelled

"Yeah Yeah" Vegeta replied. He got off Bulma and walked to the clothes waiting for them. He picked up Bulma's and through it to her.

"Whats this?" she asked looking at the two pieces of clothing she caught.

"That freak said for us to put them on for the 'studies'" Vegeta picked his up and walked back into the bathroom.

"Alright well don't come out till I say I'm going to put them on!" Bulma yelled at the closed door.

She looked at the door one more time before taking her nighty off and lifting up the first part to the clothing....

Vegeta put his outfit on even though it wasn't really an outfit....He stood by the door until Bulma yelled in frustration "Vegeta can you come help me please!"

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom in a pair of black boxers. He looked over by the bed and saw Bulma in a pair of panties and well the bra well......

"Vegeta I cant clip it right will you please do it for me??" Bulma was trying to hook a piece behind her neck but was having some troubles.

"Fine" Vegeta walked over to Bulma and clipped the back part for her.

Bulma then turned around and noted they were both in black underwear... "If I wanted to walk around in my underwear then I would have been earlier!" She yelled

Vegeta just stood there gwaking at her 'How can a creature so weak look the way she does??' Vegeta snapped out his thoughts and walked to a chair and sat down.

".........so Vegeta? I guess when we are in front of the Scientist dude we have to act like we are mates? Right?" Bulma asked while pulling a chair up to Vegeta.

"That's right woman unless you want to be rapped" Vegeta replied calmly and looked at her.

"So you are doing all this for me that is really nice of you. Thanks" Bulma smiled, stood up and pecked him on the cheek and walked to the door awaiting their 'shoffer'

Vegeta put his hand on his cheek and grunted. He walked up to Bulma and said "It may be a little tougher this time though cause you are wearing that" He gestured to her clothing.

"That's why I have you Vegeta" Bulma commented.

Suddenly the door swung open and a green skinned guard stood waiting for them to follow. The 2 calmly exited the room and walked through many hallways.

In these hallways were A LOT of male creatures and they were all staring at Bulma.

Bulma was feeling a little uncomfortable with all these guys around 'hey why not act like mates around other people too I mean these guys are horny too so yea' Bulma caught up to Vegeta and got really close to him.

Vegeta looked down at the woman and noticed she was trying to move one of his crossed arms.

"Vegeta these guys are looking at me weird do something" Bulma whispered and kept pulling on his arm.

"Yea sure" Vegeta replied. He glanced at the many males and finally noticed they were looking at her. He in response to their hungry glares put a secure arm around her and they continued walking.

Bulma felt a lot better in Vegeta's arms and relaxed when he started to softly rub her waist. Unfortunately for her a VERY brave male went up behind them and pinched her ass.

Bulma squealed in disgust and turned to look at the bastard that did that. Vegeta on the other hand released her waist and stalked up the the surprisingly short male.

"Don't you EVER touch her AGAIN!" Vegeta yelled in the guys face.and then punched him. The guy ran off scared shitless amd had a VERY large bruis.

Vegeta walked back to Bulma put his arm back around her and they continued walking with the guard.

Finally after a long time they came to a large door and the guard went to the entering panel and started pushing buttons. Then to large door opened at a bright light shot out at the 2.

Bulma hid her face in Vegeta's chest and awaited their horrid day that had to come.

_That was chapter 6 how did you all like it!? Sorry it took so long for me to update again I was REALLY busy! Anyhoo Angel and Vix I hope that you leave me some reviews cause I cant wait to read them!_

_25 reveiws= chapters 7, 8!_

_BlondeVeo!_


	7. Day 1

_Hey here it is Chapter 7!_

**Chapter 7**

**Day 1**

LAST TIME:

Bulma hid her face in Vegeta's chest and awaited their horrid day that had to come.

After the bright light was gone and the two large doors were opened Vegeta walked in slowly with Bulma under his arm. They walked slowly to the center of the room and looked around.

"Whoa" Bulma observed "the room is all white! Its so....clean looking!"

"Yea what ever lets just get this over with" Vegeta turned around looking for any sign of that freaky scientist.

"Hello Bulma, Hello Vegeta."

Bulma and Vegeta both spun around and saw the old creature standing there smirking while holding a clip board.

"Bout time you got here, you move slower than the woman her!" Vegeta commented

"Hey Vegeta I don't move slow!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Alright you two your first day of tests is today so I would like you to both go stand over by that white screen" Shinklow Pointed over to a screen that hung from the ceiling. "Stand behind it and stand up nice and straight"

"Yea sure" Bulma slowly walked over to the screen and stud up straight behind it.

Vegeta just grunted and walked over to the screen too.

"Okay there will be a long bright light and then you two can walk right back over to me alright? Shinklow walked over to a box in front of the screen and centered in right in the middle of it.

"Here we go!" He pushed a button and a white light flashed. Bulma followed Vegeta from behind the screen and went to stand 'near' the doctor.

"That light, what was it for?" Bulma asked from beside Vegeta.

"That light my dear was like an x-ray. It shows me the insides of you two and you body structure, and 'Shape' He said huskily and rubbed his hands together while looking at Bulma.

"YOU SICK FREAK!" Bulma screamed and then launched herself at him. Vegeta's just stood there watching the woman try to wrestle an immortal.

"YOU BASTERD WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Bulma was strangling Shinklow, but he didn't seem to notice.

"That's enough Bulma" Shinklow shoved her back into Vegeta who caught her effortlessly. "No need to get upset, there just body pictures to see how your body works. You see the garments that you're wearing are sorta invisible to the screen, like they aren't even there I guess."

"WHY YO-"Bulma fell limp against Vegeta who picked her up cradle style. "What the hell did you do to her?" Vegeta questioned while getting angry.

"Nothing just used my remote control." Shinklow held up a small remote with two buttons on it. "See the garments that you're wearing have a small electric chip inside them that will give you a electric shock every time I press these buttons" Shinklow pointed to the buttons.

"Well when is she going to wake up?" Vegeta asked while trying to adjust Bulma a little bit better.

"Any second now"

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Vegeta. She blinked a couple times and tried to remember what just happened.

"Go your awake now Woman, bout time too cause your not a feather. Vegeta as gently as he could put her down and stood back up.

"Shut up Vegeta. God my body hurts soooo much, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later now stand up!"

Bulma stood up and looked at the doctor in front of them. "Well what are our next tests?"

She asked while scooting a little closer to Vegeta.

"Oh yes the first test is endurance, please follow me" Shinklow started walking to a door in the room and opened it. He let Bulma and Vegeta go in first and then shut the door (he didn't go in) and locked it.

Vegeta spun around when he herd the door lock "Hey what the hell is this!?"

"Vegeta look we are in a huge gym!" Bulma motioned for him to come over to them.

"Hey I might get to train a little bit after all." Vegeta said while standing next to her.

"ATTENTION!" Shinklow's Voice sounded through the room "Today's test is the ENDURANCE TEST. You will be in this room for 5 hours and you must run at least 3 laps around the track. Now Miss Bulma I don't expect you to work as hard as Vegeta, you may work as hard as you are able. Now BEGIN!"

Bulma and Vegeta both looked around the room. It was filled with every work out tool every used! And the track was like a mile long!

"Well woman are you sure you can do this?" Vegeta said while walking the starting part for the track.

"Of course Vegeta, I bet that I will last all 5 hours!" Bulma said while walking over to the starting part too.

"You want to make a bet on that woman!?" Vegeta commented while stretching.

"Yup and if I win you have to be nice to me for 1 whole day!" Bulma said.

"Alright and if I win than.....hhmmmmmm I guess I'll think of that when I win." Vegeta said while getting ready to run.

"Deal, Now lets go." Bulma lined up with Vegeta and then they both took off running.

_Hey that's chapter 7 what do ya think? Review me please!_

_BlondeVeo_


	8. First Day is Always the Hardest

**Chapter 8**

**First days the hardest!**

Bulma and Vegeta started off running at the same time but half way through the first lap Bulma started to fall behind, FAR behind.

Vegeta looked behind him and saw Bulma almost walking the rest of the way. He just shrugged and ran at full speed to the end of the track. Then he turned around and started again.

Once he was done Bulma was just finishing her first one. She was panting heavily and was about to collapse. Vegeta just stood there watching her and smirking. 'she'll never last all five hours. I have so won this bet!'

Bulma looked up from running and saw Vegeta infront of her smirking at her! 'that basterd! I'll show him I can take this!' Bulma sped up and finished her second lap, then started her next.

Vegeta still stood there smirking he could sense she was about to collapse from running so hard.

Bulma was half way done with her third lap when started feeling dizzy. She looked up at Vegeta who was till smirking at her. He slowly walked over to the finish line and stood infont of it to wait for her.

'you can do this Bulma you can do this' Bulma kept pushing herself forward and got to the end of the track. Right when she got the she stood up in front of Vegeta and looked him in the eye.

"Well woman so far you have lasted 15 min. you still have 4.45 hours left!" Vegeta said while smirking even wider.

"Well at least I ran the laps!" Bulma slowly shut her eyes and fell forward. Vegeta caught her right before she hit the floor and carried her passed out form over to the wall. He laid her down next to the door and looked at her.

"I guess I won that bet hands off" He said and pushed the hair out of her face. "What should I ask for I wonder?" He thought out loud and stood up. He walked over to a bench press and started his training while every 10 min or so looking up over to Bulma.

_Sorry for the shortness of the chapter!_

_REVIEW!_

_BlondeVeo_


	9. Done for the Day!

_Sorry for the update to take so long!_

**Trapped Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Done For the Day!**

After an hour or so Bulma woke up on the floor in the gym. Her legs were aching a lot and she felt light headed. She sat up fully and looked around for Vegeta.

"I see your up now Woman it's about time." Vegeta spoke from under the bench press machine.

"How long have I been out?" She asked back while walking over to him. "I guess I lost the bet but HEY! We can have another one next time! She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Well that's your call woman but hey I can have what ever the hell I want from you since I won!" He said while sitting up from the machine.

"Yup I wont forget since I know you wont let me."

"So how long have I been out again?" She asked while stretching her aching legs.

"About an hour so in all we have like 3 hours left in here." Vegeta got up from the machine and went to another.

"Well okay I guess I will exercise too." Bulma started to follow Vegeta's example of training and went to work.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Bulma was yet again passed but this time she was on the bench press Vegeta was using earlier. They had made another bet of who could last the longest doing bench presses and yet again Vegeta won. Though this time Bulma got to pick what he got.

"ATTENTION VEGTA!" Vegeta looked up in question from his pull ups and jumped down to the ground.

"VEGETA DAY ONE IS OVER WOULD YOU PLEASE RETREIVE MISS BREIFS AND EXIT THE ROOM!" It was Shinklow's Voice coming in through the speakers.

"Yea what ever" Vegeta replied and walked over to the sleeping blue haired beauty. He picked her up and noticed all her hair was all sweaty and so was she in fact. She looked so tired that it seemed it would take for ever for her to wake up.

"VEGETA NOW HURRY UP!"

Vegeta humphed and continued waking to the door. He exited the room and Shinklow stood right out side it. "Good Job Vegeta for lasting this long. One of my soldiers will walk you back to your room now. You could let me take Bulma off your hands if you want though." Shinklow said huskily while rubbing his hands together.

"Not a chance Shit Head. Get your Nasty Horny thoughts out of your head! I have told you NUMEROUS TIMES! SHE IS MY MATE DAMNIT!" Vegeta yelled and walked away with 'his' woman in his arms.

Ounce they reached the room the guard let Vegeta in and then locked the door from the outside. Vegeta slowly walked to the bed to dump Bulma in and was about to walk to the bathroom to take a shower when the little screen came on, with Shinklow's head in it.

"Ahm, Vegeta?" Vegeta stopped and looked at the screen duly and waited for him to continue.

"Vegeta I would like you to know that when you and Bulma were being X-rayed the light might have caused Bulma to become overly tired so she probably will be asleep until tomorrow night. But I will be needing your testing outfits back tomorrow and they need to be cleaned but since Bulma is asleep in hers would you take it off and let me have them for cleaning. Or Would you like me to do it?!" He suddenly got excited hoping that Vegeta wouldn't want to.

"No" Vegeta said calmly, "I will do it. They will both be ready by tomorrow" With that Vegeta walked into the bathroom and shut the door and Shinklow's Head disappeared.

_How do you like it? Sorry that its so short but hey I cant help it!_

_Please review I need at least 45 to continue!_

_BlondeVeo_


	10. Testing Outfit Troubles

_Okay first let me say I am sorry for the GRAMMER! I am blonde so back off! I don't want anymore reviews telling me to work on my grammar!.. Instead send them to BSB. She is now editing my stories. NOW! To the CHAPTER!_

****

****

****

**Trapped Love**

**Chapter 10**

**Testing outfit troubles**

After Vegeta was done in the bathroom he slowly walked out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen area. He grabbed the soda-looking stuff and chugged it down.

Then he sat down in a chair and decided to remove the woman's testing outfit now and get it over with.

He padded over to the bed where the sleeping beauty lay fast asleep. He picked her up slowly as to not wake her and walked over to the bathroom. He started to fill the bathtub with one hand and then set the woman down next to the tube.

Then he swiftly walked back to the dresser and opened one of the drawers that held women's clothing. He looked through all the night gowns and found a see-through pink nighty. After that he opened the drawer that held gulp underwear. He grabbed a black thong since that really was all that was in the drawer.

His arms were stuffed so he walked back to the bathroom and sat them in a pile next to the sink and looked at the woman.

Her hair was all in her hair and her lips were partly parted for her small quiet breathing.

He kneeled down next to her and braced his hands on the back of her top. gulp I hate to do this He started to fiddle with the clasp and had a hard time figuring it out. 'Damn it how do they get this off!' he thought.

"Ahh screw it!" He yelled and shot a small kia beam at the front and it fell right off!

Vegeta's eyes bulged and his mouth hung right open. After about 2 minutes he regained his composer and shook his head. 'get those thoughts out of your head you're a sayian!' He grunted and rushed to rip her panties off he through them behind him and lifted Bulma into the air.

He gulped and sat her in the tub. She sighed at the warmth of the water and relaxed.

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom and sat down in the kitchen.

"DAMN!" He yelled "Why does she have to have a fucken figure like that!"

He put his face on his fist a grunted roughly. "I hate being here!" He yelled at the wall and then decided to get the woman done and then take a nap.

He got up and walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He sat it on the sink and lifted the woman out of the water. She was dripping wet and her hair was getting his shorts wet.

He wrapped her in a towel and then grabbed the nightgown. He pulled it down onto her and then through the towel next to the now draining tub.

He walked out of the tub with his 'mate in his arms and right when he exited the door to the room whooshed open.

Shinklow the horny old fool walked into the room and approached Vegeta.

"Well Vegeta I see that you have the testing outfits ready to be cleaned? Shinklow asked while looking down onto the women in the see-through night gown.

"Yea there ready" Vegeta said while pulling Bulma close against his chest. He walked up top the Bed and sat her down then walked back to the bathroom and grabbed the woman's outfit along with his own and walked back out.

He through them at Shinklow's face and reproached the bed.

"Tell me Vegeta" Shinklow began as he peeled the clothes from his head. "Was it enjoyable removing these?" he asked while holding up the woman's outfit.

Vegeta sat down and looked up with a disgusted look on his face.

"Of course you moron she's my mate why the hell wouldn't i!?' Vegeta yelled "Now get the hell out I need to sleep!"

Vegeta through his back against the bad and shut his eyes.

"Just you wait Vegeta I will have her!" Shinklow stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut and locked it.

Vegeta turned to his side and gazed at the blue haired vixen. He pushed some of her hair out of her face and she sighed in relaxation.

Vegeta turned back to the other side and closed his eyes again.

'I wont let him have you Bulma I promise' That was his thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Sorry if you don't like the length of my story. I don't feel the best right now_

_How was it though?_

_I need some help on the beginning of the next chapter! Help!_

_I need at least 55 reviews to continue!_

_BlondeVeo_


	11. Where is she?

_TADAAAAaaaa! Chapter 11 here for you all! Sorry it took so long, but I haven't forgotten about it yet! It's still on!_

** CHAPTER 11**

** Where is she!**

Vegeta's two dark onyx eyes opened slowly after his surprisingly nice nap on what those aliens call a 'soft' bed.

He sat up and turned to look at the women who should have been asleep right next to him when he noticed she was not there at all. He suddenly became alarmed and threw all the blankets off the bed. He jumped up and shot his eyes in every direction of the room.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled as he sprinted to the bathroom. He checked inside and there was nobody there. "WOMAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Vegeta ran back to the main room and ripped open anything and everything he could find to try and find her.

"BULMA!" Vegeta suddenly remembered his last conversation with the doctor- "Just you wait Vegeta I will have her!" Shinklow stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"NO!" Vegeta charged his arm at the door exiting the room again and again trying to get out. He tried once more and 'pop' his shoulder popped out of its socket.

"AHHHhhhh SHIT" Vegeta grabbed his arm and roughly pushed it back with 'click' He didn't have time for this. He glared back at the door and noticed the little TV screen. He jumped back up and slammed his hand onto one of the buttons.

"SHINKLOW DAMMIT YOU BASTERD I KNOW YOU HAVE HER!" Vegeta threw his fist at the screen and it shattered and electrocuted him instantly. Vegeta's eyes lost dialation and he feel backwards onto the ground unconscious but he still had his eyes open and a look of hatred on his face for Shinklow.

**LATER**

Vegeta suddenly lurched forward from where he was lying down, but then slammed back down by his arms. His eyes snapped open and dashed across his new surroundings. He looked down and noticed he was back in his testing uniform and strapped to a ki resistant bed by all fours.

He suddenly remembered the woman. His woman! He tried to sit up again but yet was forced back down. He glanced at his hands and feet and saw ki-resistant restraints holding him on a huge king size bed. "What the hell is this" He yelled at no one and not expecting a reply.

"Why it's your second day of testing Vegeta" Said Shinklow as he approached a near by desk.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER? GIVE HER BACK!" Vegeta yelled as he struggled with the restraints.

"You can have her right now Vegeta no need to get angry; she is the first part to your studies today." Shinklow got out a small needle and vanished. He reappeared by Vegeta and inject the greenish fluid into him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT FOR!?" Vegeta yelled.

"Its just a fluid that lets me see you brain waves and read your thoughts on a screen over here" Shinklow stated as his yellow wrinkly finger pointed next to his desk.

"What ever just give me the woman back!" Vegeta was becoming impatient with this study already.

"As you wish" Shinklow plopped himself down in his desk and hit a red button. Suddenly a side door swung open and there was Bulma standing there her eyes dialated and had her testing outfit on too.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta saw her and through out a breath of relief. Bulma or so Vegeta thought, turned to him and slowly walked over to him. Vegeta instantly stopped struggling when he saw she was swaying her hips and giving him a stare filled with lust.

"Vegeta your first test to day is this I hope you enjoy it." Shinklow put on a pair of glasses and watched the scene before him.

"Vegetaaaaaaaaaaa" Bulma got to the bed and licked her bottom lip. She slowly climbed on top of Vegeta and straddled his waist.

Vegeta during this was dumbstruck and did not know what was happening at all. He looked Bulma in the eye and saw it shade to silver than back to aqua.

Bulma leaned forward and pushed her mouth onto Vegeta's. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and grabbed his sides.

…Vegeta was not happy.

_There is Chapter 11 what do you think? Sorry it took so fricken long but I am a procrastinator. Review I need at least 60 to continue!_

_BlondeVeo_


	12. Prove It

_I didn't get many reviews last time so maybe I can get more for this chapter!_

**CHAPTER 12**

** Prove it!**

This whole time Shinkow had been sitting behind his desk watching Vegeta's brain waves and thoughts, nothing had shown up. The screens were completely blank. Shinklow glanced back at Vegeta and noticed that even though 'Bulma' was pushing her mouth far against his, He wasn't doing anything. In fact he was still trying to get out of his restraints.

Vegeta frowned ('Bulma' is still kissing him). He pushed his head backward into the bed. 'Bulma' released him from the kiss and stared at him. Suddenly Vegeta slammed his head into hers and she went flying to the far back wall.

Vegeta pushed his head up and glared at Shinklow.

"YOU!" Vegeta tried again to power up. " YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW!?" Vegeta lost his power but he tried again anyways.

"YOU THINK I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO MY MATE IS! THAT WASN'T HER!"

Shinklow gasped. The brain waves from vegeta were now off the chart. Out of the corner of shinklow's eyes he saw one of the restraints crack.

"Congratulations Vegeta. You have passed. But what do you think you can do? You would never fond her unless I showed her to you. I have taken her and right now yshe is in eternal sleep. She will not wake up unless I wake her."

Vegeta pulled at his restraints one final time and the two holding his arms broke into two. "WHAT!" He grabbed hold of the ones at his ankles and broke those in two. A instantly disappeared and then reappeared by Shinklow.

"Give her to me now!" Vegeta said in a menacing tone.

"Alright so I guess you are ready for your second test today?Vegeta?"

Shinklow strolled over to the fake Bulma and shot a beam that obliterated it.

Vegeta formed his hands into fists and glared at the evil creature. "YES DAMMIT! JUST GIVE HER BACK!" Vegeta was getting very annoyed with all of Shinklow's patients.

"Alright Vegeta follow me" Shinklow started strolling out of the room and Vegeta stomped after him.

They walked and strolled trough many confusing hallways when they ended up at the entrance to a huge doorway.

"What the hell is this!" Vegeta glared at Shinklow as he went up to the door.

Shinklow just chuckled and opened the doors. Inside the room was huge! It was the size of the gym that Vegeta and Bulma had gone to.

Vegeta was in the room in a flash. He glanced in every direction of the room. There was a room for a kitchen, a room for a bathroom. Then the main room was a living room and a bedroom. The bed was in the far back and the couch was close by the door.

Suddenly something caught Vegeta's eyes. It was on the bed. He ran up the bed and stopped instantly when he got there.

"Wake her up now!" Vegeta yelled at Shinklow. Vegeta pulled Bulma's sleeping body up off the bed and checked her to make sure she was not hurt. He looked at her face and saw tear stains flowing down from her eyes. He pushed her hair out of her face and laid her back down.

"WHAT ARE YOU AITING FOR OLD MAN! DO IT NOW!" Vegeta powered up a Ki attack and glared and Shinklow.

Shinklow came into the room and sat on the couch. He looked at Vegeta and said:

"Vegeta I will make a deal with you. If you can prove to me in the next 48 hours that she is your mate than I shall release you and the beauty. But if you cannot than I shall destroy you and then take her as my own. Do accept."

Vegeta released his ki ball and stode up straight. He glanced at Bulma. He knew how much she wanted to leave. He glared back at Shinklow.

"Alright! I will accept!" He yelled. "NOW! WAKE HER UP!"

"Okay Vegeta, but first here are some rules. You must stay in this 3 roomed apartment until the 48 hours are over and you are not allowed to exit the room. You see there are no locks on this door so I shall be right outside at all times. So alright let's begin." Shinklow walked over to Vegeta. He looked at him then he got down next to Bulma.

Vegeta instantly had his hands around his neck. "What the hell do you think your doing! We had a deal!" Vegeta tightened his hands.

Shinklow sighed and grabbed vegeta and through him backwards. Vegeta slammed into the back wall. "Vegeta I am just taking the chip from her neck So that she will wake up."

Shinkow pulled the chip from the back of the neck then disappeared. Vegeta appeared at Bulma's side instantly and grabbed hold of her (sorta like a huge).

Bulma's eyes fluttered open and she screamed. "NO NO! STOP LET GO! VEGETA IS GOING TO KILL YO-" Bulma pulled away from the embrace and looked at her embracer. Vegeta smirked at her and wiped the tears that were now coming down from her beautiful eyes.

"Ve, Vege, VEGETA!" Bulma's tears poured out and she threw herself at him. She gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. "Vegeta I was so scared please sob don't let him touch me again." Bulma face was in his chest and her tears were soaking his shirt.

"Its okay, you're safe right now. But we have something more important to deal with right now." He grabbed Bulma and pushed his mouth to hers.

_So how do you like!? Sorry about the cliff hanger. Hey I am looking for a Beta reader or what ever now so if you're interested tell me. Review!PLEASE_

_I need 70 to continue!_

_BlondeVeo_


	13. Do you love me?

_Hello! ALL! Welcome to Chapter 13! Yeah I updated again!_

**CHAPTER 13**

** Do you love me?**

Bulma's eyes went huge and she tensed. She sat their stiff in Vegeta's arms not knowing what to do. One of his large hands went around to her back and started to rub it soothingly. Bulma finally relaxed, closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Vegeta started to work on the back of her testing uniform.

Bulma was so wrapped up in the kiss she didn't even realize Vegeta was about to remove her bra like top, But right as it was loosened she stopped and screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Vegeta!" Smack. She slapped him in the face as hard as she could and pushed her top up against her chest. "YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She ran to the corner of the room and stared at him with wide eyes.

Vegeta just sat there shocked. This tiny woman had just slapped him in the face. Vegeta touched his hand to his check and winced. 'Damn that woman slaps hard. Ouch it even burns.' Vegeta's eyes suddenly darkened and he turned towards Bulma who was still staring at him from the corner.

"Woman! What the hell was that for!" He got up off the bed and stomped over to her. He got about 2 feet away from her and stood, waiting for his answer.

"Well what the hell did you think YOU were doing!?" Bulma clutched her top tighter to her chest (remember it is a bra and he unhooked it so it is basically just around her arms).

"Woman I need you to get rid of this bitchy attitude and understand this." Vegeta grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. Bulma suddenly relaxed at his touch but remembered about her top. A threw her on the bed and started to climb over to her. Bulma almost lost her top in the process and backed way up against the head board.

"Woman, that doctor is going to kill me if we don't prove were mates. So lay down so I can finish this!" Vegeta got right up against her and grabbed her waist.

"STOP! VEGETA! What are you talking about! Your scaring me please stop." Bulma's eyes filled with crystal tears and she rolled into fetal position on the bed.

"Woman didn't you her him tell me. That crap head doctor is going to kill me and rape you until you are nothing but a pile of broken bones! But if we can prove that were mates he won't do anything! Now stop this. I'm not going to rape you or anything; I just need to mark you!" Vegeta grabbed Bulma and pulled her into a hug.

Bulma while listening started crying harder. She just wanted to go home…..but she wanted Vegeta to come back with her too. But she didn't want to loose her virginity to a guy who didn't love her back. 'Wait do I love Vegeta?' Bulma suddenly stopped crying when Vegeta pulled her into another hug.

"Woman stop this." Vegeta said more gently. He sat her down in front of him and looked at her questionably.

"Vegeta" Bulma started. She looked up into his eyes and let her tears fall from her eyes. "Wh..what….What are you going to do to me then? Are you goi-"She stopped when Vegeta started laughing. He fell backwards on the bed and laughed.

Bulma's tears suddenly disappeared and were replaced with anger. She put one hand around her chest and got right in Vegeta's laughing face.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" She yelled at him.

"Woman do you really think I would have sex with you? Jesus Christ! Think about it." Vegeta sat up and Bulma blushed red and got off the bed. She turned towards the bathroom and started to walk to it.

Vegeta stopped laughing and looked at her. She stopped half way there and turned to him. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears, some of which were already cascading down to the floor.

Vegeta got off the bed and stood looking at her. He cursed inside for what he said. 'Why did I say that? Dammit now were both doomed if she wont let me finish what I started then we both will die. Only I would first…..'

Vegeta looked at Bulma again and noticed she was smiling. She looked at him and said "What was I thinking." Then she ran to the bathroom and screamed. She slammed the door and continued screaming.

Vegeta fell to his knees while covering his ears. His energy was being drained. If only this place didn't have a ki dampening area then he could just kill the basterd and get them both out of there. He stood and staggered to the door. He sat against it listening to the woman…now his woman screaming and sobbing. He'd broken her heart from what he had said and now he was going to die in just 3 hours.

He sat there with his eyes closed and remembered what his father said.

_Flashback_

Young Vegeta was standing by his father and his mother's grave.

His father looked at him and said "Vegeta my son when it is time for you to choose your mate then you must be sure they love you, or else you shall die. Right after you decide you want that one person you must be sure or you will die in the next 3 hours"

Vegeta's father finished and disappeared.

_END of Flashback_

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts.

'No' He said to himself. 'I am the only person who can save her. If I die than she does'

He got up and turned towards the door he panted heavily and knocked softly.

Bulma's screaming stopped and she looked up from the floor. She was lying on the floor, where she had been screaming and crying. She sat up and opened the door slowly.

Vegeta looked in at Bulma and saw how her face was red and her tears still leaked from her eyes.

"Bulma" He said softly. "I…Iimsorryokay." He finished his statement fast and walked over to the couch he sat down with his back to her and grabbed one of the magazine things.

Bulma's tears stopped when she finally got what he said. She got off the floor and padded over to him quietly.

"Vegeta" She said softly. "Vegeta I…," She walked around to face him and kneeled down on the floor and looked up at him.

He glanced at her and put the magazine down on his lap. Bulma looked up into his eyes and saw things she wouldn't have expected from him, and one of the things…was love.

She stood and launched herself at him. She threw her arms around his neck and started crying again. Vegeta just sat there dumbstruck for a second and finally wrapped his arms around her

His shoulder was getting wet and she was clinging to him for dear life. "Vegeta I love you" Bulma stopped her sentence fast and ended it with a fast kiss. She pushed her lips onto his and Vegeta sat there. His eyes were as big as saucers. Bulma pulled away and looked at him.

"wh, what?" Vegeta sat there staring at her.

"I love you" Bulma blushed. She looked at Vegeta and saw confusion. She sighed and got off his lap. She started to walk back to the bathroom when he grabbed her hand. He stood behind her and then suddenly fell to the ground. He screamed in agony and dug his fingers into the floor.

Bulma screamed and got down next to him. "Vegeta!? Vegeta Whats wrong WHATs GOING ON!"

Vegeta screamed one final time and then a furry appendage shot out from his lower back. He breathed heavily and looked at Bulma. She was too busy though starring at his tail.

"Vegeta your tail grew back!" Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and helped him up. He stood and looked at her. She stopped looking at his tail and noticed he was looking at her.

Finally without thinking Vegeta smiled and grabbed Bulma. She squealed softly and found her self in another one of Vegeta's hugs. His tail slowly uncurled and wrapped itself around her waist.

"Woman, thank you for saving me, but now I need to save you" He picked her up and strolled over to the bed.

_HEY! THAT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! OH AND EMI_

_I AM STILL KEEPING YOUR IDEA!!!!  
I hope you like that chapter! I thought it was awesome!_

_But don't be perverted! This is LOVE! (the end of the chapter)_

_REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED 80 TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER!_

_NOTE- Tsume-Hiei luver- Please read my email for you!_

_I need your help!_

_BlondeVeo_


	14. Sayian Mating

_HELLO! Has anybody been waiting for this chapter a longtime? I have….not really but here it is! OH and thank you to Tsume! She is the one who wrote the Lemon. GOOD JOB TSUME! YEA!_

_Anyway-_

** CHAPTER 14**

** Sayian Mating**

"Woman, thank you for saving me, but now I need to save you" He picked her up and strolled over to the bed.

Vegeta kissed Bulma passionatly as they sat on the end of the bed. Bulma felt Vegeta's tongue licking her teeth asking for permission. She parted her lips and his tongue dove in and started exploring her mouth. As this went on, Vegeta's hands found there way around her bra and he unlatched it and let it slid off her arms never breaking their kiss. Bulma giggles as she as well pulled his shirt off and discarded it on the floor.  
Vegeta fell backwards on the bed, taking her with him. She lay on top of him and began to kiss his bare chest. He groaned and with a roll, he flipped them over so he was on the top. He straddled her waist and smothered her neck with kisses and slowly worked his way down to her chest. A groan escaped Bulma's lips as he sucked on her left breast.** (ewwwwwww that's gross). **Bulma cupped Vegeta's face in her hands and brought him in for another kiss. They parted, panting.  
"You taste good" purred Bulma.  
Vegeta didn't respond but kissed her neck lightly. Bulma's hands wandered down to his lower parts and unzipped his pants.

Vegeta stopped and grabbed her hand.

"Patience little one"

He wrapped her arm around his neck and started kissing her again. Bulma moaned and arched her back against his chest. Vegeta could smell her desire for him, it was VERY strong.

Vegeta ripped off her shorts and removed his as well and smirked to himself. He positioned himself right outside her entrance and looked up at Bulma.

"Are you sure you want this? It's not too late." Though he hoped she wouldn't resist.

"NO you stop and I'll kill you!" Bulma grabbed him into a kiss and Vegeta pushed inside her. Bulma screamed in pain and pleasure and a tear fell from her eye. Vegeta kissed it away and started ummmmmm grinding I guess.

He softly bit her neck, marking her as his. He lapped up the blood slowly flowing from her neck and Bulma started purring. Then her instincts kicked in and she also bit him.

He moaned and Bulma started caressing her tail. Finally after about 20more minuets of there hot grinding and sex, Vegeta stopped and rolled off of Bulma and brought her with him to the side of the bed. The two panted and smiled to each other. His onyx eyes looked into her deep blue And she saw he was just begging for more.  
But Bulma yawned and begged for sleep. It had been a long day. Vegeta nodded and she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep on his chest. Vegeta kissed her forehead and ran his finger through her hair, then soon falling asleep himself.

**LATER**

Bright blue eyes opened slowly and she blinked. She looked around and saw the room she was now stuck in. She tried to sit up but a strong arm restrained her. She fell back down and looked up at Vegeta. He was still sleeping. Then Bulma remembered her wonderful night or ummm…….sex. She smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips.

Vegeta's eyes instantly blinked open and his eyes instantly went to her. She gave him a warm smile and gave him a big hug.

"Good morning Vegeta"

"Yea morning" Vegeta rubbed the sleepies out of his eyes and yawned. He returned Bulma's hug and then they released each other.

"Would you like breakfast? Or what?" Bulma got out of bed and gasped. She was still naked. She instantly went for the bed sheet but vegeta grabbed it back. She gave him a startled look and blushed trying to cover herself with her hands.

"Woman its nothing I haven't seen before, you shouldn't be so modest." Vegeta stood up and stretched. Bulma's eyes went wide and she turned away.

"Vegeta! Cover up!" She blushed even harder and buried her face in her hands, went she felt him come up behind her and hold her.

"Why? You had nothing wrong with me last night?" Vegeta purred and started kissing her bite mark. Instantly Bulma became putty in his hands and she moaned. Vegeta picked her up and walked them into the shower for a little encore…… yea.

**AFTER THE SHOWER OR WHAT EVER THEY WERE DOING IN THE SHOWER TOGETHER...**

"Woman I'm hungry are my eggs or what ever the hell your making for me done yet!" Vegeta pounded his fist on the table. Dammit he was hungry! He had just had sex two times and he needed some energy.

"Yea Vegeta here" Bulma set them down in front of him and she plopped herself down across from him. She sighed and looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta stopped wolfing down his food and looked at her.

"What's wrong now Woman?" He asked as he took another bite.

"……Vegeta how is having…..well sex going to prove to the doctor that were mates? I mean we have no proof that we did anything" Bulma sighed again leaned on the table.

"Woman you see that bite mark on your neck?" Vegeta pointed to her neck and Bulma went to the mirror and looked at it. "Yea what about it?"

Vegeta got up and went over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and brought his lips down onto it. It started sucking on it and Bulma moaned and started getting ummmmmmm how should I say this….Horney.

Vegeta stopped and released his hold on her. "That is the sayian mating mark. When a sayian mates they put their mark on their mate and that means that nobody else but their mate can touch them. And if someone does, that person's mate become infuriated and will kill that person." Vegeta stated and smirked. "And it turns on your mate if you know how to do it right."

Bulma stood straight and looked at him. "She rubbed the spot and gasped. "Does this mean that were like married?" Bulma ran closer to Vegeta and grabbed his arm. Vegeta looked at her and smirked.

"Yes woman in a way accept there is no divorce. You are mine forever now. We share a bond, once we over come it we will be able to read each others thoughts and feelings." He looked down at her and gave her a confused look. She looked sad.

"What?" Vegeta lifted his arm and she dropped it.

"You mean I'm stuck with you forever? You don't even love me!" She threw her face into her hands and started to cry.

"Woman if I didn't care for your safety then I wouldn't have made you my mate!" Vegeta was getting a little annoyed with all her crying lately. He huffed and looked down at her.

Bulma stopped and looked up at him.

"You mean you do love me?"

Bulma jumped into his arms and filled his lips with kisses. Vegeta returned her kisses and lent her down on the bed when suddenly the doors flew open and Bulma was ripped out of his grasp.

_OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
WELL YEA SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS ALL……SEX SORTA……._

_WELL REVIEW PLEASE ILL update when I get about 85 reviews and some help from Tsume!_

_Hope everybody liked the chapter!_

_BlondeVeo_


	15. What NOW?

_Hello everybody!_

_Okay this is going to be a short chapter just to let you know because I am sick today._

** Chapter 15**

** What NOW?**

Bulma jumped into his arms and filled his lips with kisses. Vegeta returned her kisses and lent her down on the bed when suddenly the doors flew open and Bulma was ripped out of his grasp.

Vegeta was caught off guard and was shot with an energy reducer instantly. He fell to the ground and looked up.

"VEGETA! VEGETA HELP!" Bulma was screaming for him as they carried her out of the room. Tears wear flowing from her eyes like waterfalls and she was trying desperately to escape.

Vegeta staggered to get up and then finally when he got to his feet he was grabbed by guards. He had no energy; they had taken it from him…now he was like an earthling!

"Dammit WHAT NOW!" He yelled as he was dragged out of the room right after Bulma.

He could still hear Bulma crying in font of him and it broke his heart hearing her cry.

"BULMA!" Vegeta yelled to get her attention. She tossed her head up at him (they are at a 50ft distance from each other though) and she looked at him in the eyes.

"You will be fine I'm right here. Nobody will touch you" Right as he said that though she was thrown into the room they were approaching and Vegeta wasn't…

**OKAY NOW! IF YOU WANT ME TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER I NEED 2 REVIEWS!**

_Sorry it's so short but im soooooo tired._

_BlondeVeo_


	16. Pain and Suffering

_**Im sorry it took so long for me to update my story, but I just feel like it is…umm how do I say this…….THE WORST STORY IN THE WHOLE FRICKEN UNIVERSE!**_

_**Sorry bout that, anyways here is the next chapter, read it if you want and please if you read it, REVIEW IT.**_

_**And the reason I sound crabby is because I have gotten a couple of reveiws with falmes in them. So here we go:**_

_**BbyChick- Im so sorry did you not like my story? Well heres what you do if you don't like how I write it**_

_**don't read the story!**_

_**IF you think you can YOU write a better version**_

_**or you could just keep your stupid comments to your self**_

_**though I do appritiate the constuctive critisism I don't like the way YOU wrote it.**_

_**Then:**_

_**Kirusuchinu-**_

_**YAY I AM SOOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU AND YOUR ….fiance? I think that is how you spell it? Well good luck!**_

_**So please NO flames (Kirusuchinu you didn't falme me I just wanted to say congrats!)**_

**Chapter 16**

** Pain and Suffering**

"Ahhhhhh!" Pain full screaming could be hard through out the whole science complex from a small room on the very far side.

Soldiers neer by cringed after every scream wondering what was happening in the room. Some…didn't even want to know.

"AHHHHHHH!" This time the scream was so high pitched (well for a male's voice) that the whole building shook!

Vegeta hit the corner of the room bleeding everwhere. Never had he felt so weak. He wipped the swear off his forehead and struggled to stand.

"Oh Vegeta that isnt smart. Do you want to die?" Shinklow stalked over to him from the other side of the room and raised his weapon. It looked like a iron pitch fork but with only 2 spikes.

Shinklow slamed the sharp edges into Vegeta's side and laughed cruely. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed yet again in pain and fell back to the ground clutching his stomach for dear life.

"Wa….what..does that….do to..to me?" Vegeta managed to ask while squinting open one eye.

"Why Vegeta I thought you could tell by all your pain. No? Well every time I hit you with this it drains half of the energy you have and since you had little to start out with it isnt taking your Ki energy anymore." Shinklow got down on his knees and got into Vegeta's Face. "Do you know what it is taking from you?" Shinklow asked him while draggind his razor sharp nails across his face.

Vegeta slowly shook his head and coughed up a large amount of blood all over the floor.

Shinklow frowned at the site of blood and stood up. "Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta So naïve. You don't dserve your wonderfully briliant mate." Rage passed his eyes and he hit Vegeta again. "EAAAAAAAHHH!" Vegeta fell backwards onto the iron floor barly containing his consusness. He had to find Bulma and get out of here.

"Every time I stab YOU, I take your LIFE energy!FOOL! You are inches from your death!" He raised the weapon again loving the site of the saiyian squirming.

"NEVER DID I SAY YOU COULD IMPREGNATE HER! NEVER! When I placed you in the room did I EVER SAY YOU TWO COULD HAVE SEX!" Shiunklow stabed Vegeta twice who upon contact passed out from the pain. Blood was leaking every where and Shinklow wasn't even satisfied.

He grabbed his wrist and hit a button. The wall behind him lifted and the room was enlarged and was filled with a HUGE space ship.

He went to the wall by the door and hit the intercom button. "Bring the woman to me now!" He braked and walked back to the man on the floor. He still held his energy fork thing and turned to the door when the soldeirs arrived.

"PUT ME DOWN! WHERES VEGETA! " Bulma was thrown to the ground in front of Shinklow and the soldeirs left the room.

"OWWWW!" Bulma rubbed her ass and looked up at Shinklow. She glarred at him then noticed a body laying next to him along with tons of blood.

"no. No. NOOOOO!" Bulma screamed and climbed over to Vegeta she sat next to him and rubbed his face gently crying while she did so.

"WHY?" She she put her face in his chest and sobbed while his blood coverd her face and clothes.

"My dear Sweet heart he deserved every ounce of his torture." Shinklow said roughly and grabbed Bulma by the hair and lifted her up.

"Stop no leave us alone! Ouch!" Bulma was pulled up into his face and was forced to look at his huge ugly face.

"Bulma when I put you in a room did I say you 2 could have sex?" Shinklow asked nicely while slowly moving towards the ship with

"What?"Bulma gulped and darred a glance down at his weapon. "no, No you didn't she3 blinked back some of her tears and looked into his eyes.

"Then who the HELL TOLD YOU YOU COULD?" Shinklow screamed and threw her to the ground by the ship back turned the the fallen Saiyian and stabbed Bulma Roughly in the Arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma Screamed in such pain the shattered almost all the glass in the room. She grabbed her arm in Pain and curled into a ball. She fearfully starred up at the monster above her. He had killed Vegeta she knew it and now she was alone. There was no hope for her.

"You Bitch you are mine Now!" Shinklow raised the weapon again ready to stab.

She screamed again. Not wanting to feel the pain again When Suddenly-

"Bu…..Bulma?" Two dark eyes painfully slid open.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh_**

**_That was a sweet chapter!_**

**_Reveiws please and I shall try not to take so long updating again._**

**_BlondeVeo2_**


	17. Fan Notice!

To all my Fans:

screams and runs

**IM SORRY!**

Im so sorry,

But during the school year I have no time whats so ever to update, and plus im moving so again I have no time!

Im really sorry.

Now what I would like to say:

clears throat

Okay well I know that a lot of people have reviewed this story, wether they be good or bad and I would like to know if I should finish it.

I personally like the idea of **COMPLETELY** rewriting it. Because I think that the whole story has many errors and it moves too fast. What do you think?

keep it the way it is

rewrite it to make it better?

**Or**

I think I am tempted to take it off.

But don't worry. I am keeping my other story up.

Sorry for wasting any time.

Please review and tell me what you think. And as soon as I get some I will continue both. … well depending on this one!

Later! waves and casually breaths

BlondeVeo2


End file.
